Nemesis Extinction Modules
Alternatively known as a Nazgar Extinction Module. =Details= Nemesis Extinction Module (NEM) scientists are the research backbone of the Cult of Dred carrying out experiments at all times for Nazgar and other ranking members of the Cult of Dred. They rebuilt Hun-Dred, created the rust rain of Zeton, and continue to test various elements brought from the Knight of Darkness' travels and Nazgar's batches of solutions from drainer helmets. =Story= Hun-Dred Reforged After Hun-Dred's traumatic experience at the hands of Maxx Zero and ZEM busting out of lab seventeen in Celestia, the Knight of Darkness was ordered to find a new alloy to allow Nazgar and his NEM scientists to reforge his long time soldier into something better than he was before. With Solution Fourteen stolen from the Gendrone Rebellion, Hun-Dred rises again, tougher than ever. Hun-Dred locked down Celestia, and created Battlestar in his own image with one purpose: capture Maxx Zero and ZEM. The Rust Rain of Zeton Robo Force comic book featuring the Rust Rain of Zeton]]The unexpected activation of Maxx Zero - and his subsequent defeat of Hun-Dred - caused a change in Nazgar’s long-term plans. The problem was, the Cult of Dred did not have a standing army. The Conquest Destroyer was staffed by a skeleton crew of technicians and the Carren – not a warrior among them. The advanced weapons capabilities of Maxx Zero, as well as the unknown energy abilities of ZEM, would be difficult to overcome. The initial answer came from the enslaved Zetonians; Nazgar’s "rust rain" had erased their minds and reduced them to a simple set of commands. A Zetonian robot-construction facility was converted into a factory to build the machines of war. Each mechanoid was stripped down and outfitted with a new unified face and rudimentary Zetonian weaponry. With a set of new internal commands created by the Cult of Dred, these new Guardian robots were sent out to find Maxx Zero and destroy him. However, the limited mental capacity of the Guardians – running a program which did not give them much independent thought – was a major hindrance, along with the available raw materials for weapons on Zeton yielding only basic blasters. Nazgar tasked the Knight with finding him the perfect prototypes off-world to create a new group of elite soldiers. Encounter at Ecroyex The Knight of Darkness used his abilities to step between the bonds of reality to cross the dimensional barriers in his search. His second stop was inside the fortress of the sinister ECROYEX INITIATIVE, home of powerful cyborg beings bent on universal destruction. A crack team of Darkness Shadow Troopers and the Knight himself slew the Ecroyex warriors, discovering a great prize among their war machines: a new type of mechanical warrior bristling with weaponry. This new ENEMY for Maxx Zero concealed double cannons in his chest, complimented with powerful arm blasters and a devastating retro-blaster concealed in the rear of his head. Given more substantial programming than their predecessor Guardian robots, Enemy and his partner-in-evil ROBO FORCE’S SENTINEL THE PROTECTOR were given a special "Ultra Silver" laser-reflective armor coating and directives to bring back Maxx at any cost. Going against their programming, Enemy and Sentinel pursued Maxx into the wastelands beyond the city of Z-Celestia, beginning a journey which would last many years to come… Batch 237 Cruel and Brutal began as standard Drone Troopers for the Cult of Dred. Hun-Dred originally sent out dozens of these soldiers, rebuilt from the remains of Zetonian citizens, to expand their domain. Maxx and the Robo Force were able to decimate the ranks of these Troopers forcing Hun-Dred to turn the remains over to his NEM scientists for research. The NEM scientists have been charged with finding new and dangerous weapons to take down the Robo Force. Part of this research involves the various compounds which NAZGAR has discovered over his 1000+ years of life. Collectively, the serums are referred to by the NEMs as the "dark forces" - a quirk from their reprogramming by Nazgar's drainer helmets. Batch after batch is run through reconfigured robotic entities, seeing what will activate new life in their Zetonian power sources. Cruel was the result of batch 237, a mixture of numerous serums. Though granted new life by the serum, Cruel's voice has been taken from him (even though an examination of his vocal circuitry reveals no reason for this lack of speech). Cruel breaks free of the NEMs and builds himself a new body, along with a small mindless drone friend he calls "Vul-gar". Category:Cult of Dred Category:Robo Force Series